Cowardly Courage
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dylan is a coward, but fate gives him the courage to win over Brenda's heart, again. How will he do it? Brenda/Dylan


AN: Ok, so I was bored so I wrote another 90210 story for my friends Crys and Lyns. I hope you guys like it! And if you would be so kind, go to Brenluvsdylan4life and review her stuff so she knows her work is loved! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: The show is older than I am… I doubt they would give me the rights! Just a guess though.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dylan cried. He had lost her, again. He couldn't believe that he had done it, again. He watched as she walked away, again. She had just gotten done yelling at him again before telling him she was going to London and not to care about her anymore. He couldn't do that. No matter how much he had screwed up, again, he would always love her. That would never change.

He needed to figure out a way to win her back; to make her see that they belonged together. He knew that would be tricky seeing how much he had hurt her. He knew she would never forgive him, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try. He didn't want to be a coward. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He would send her a letter.

_My Dearest Brenda,_

_ Words cannot describe nor express how sorry I am. Kelly was a poor excuse of a friend to do that to you and I am a poor excuse of a man. I felt you were pulling away and turned to Kelly for comfort. I know this makes up for nothing, but I thought you should know why I did what I did. I love you Bren, always have and always will. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I felt I needed to explain. I felt like maybe this will help my cause. I am truly sorry for everything I have ever done or said to you. If you are reading this it meant I finally got the courage to tell you, if not then I am a coward._

_All my love forever and ever, Dylan_

He looked over it. He was such a jerk. He folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, sealing it tightly. He wrote Brenda Walsh across the front before he realized he didn't have an address for her. He threw it down on the dining room table and looked at the clock. He was late for his class. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. He needed to go, but right now he just wanted to cry.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brandon walked through the apartment door of the one he shared with Dylan and sighed. The place was a mess. Brenda had told him what Dylan had done to her, again, and how she never wanted to hear about Dylan at all while she was in London. He threw his stuff on the table and some papers went flying. Brendan picked up a few bills, a letter from mom, and an envelope addressed to Brenda. He didn't know what it was so he stuck it in his back pocket to give to her at dinner tonight.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Hey sis" Brandon said as he slid into the booth at the Peach Pit. It would be their last night together before Brenda's flight tomorrow morning. Once she boarded that flight he wouldn't see her until Christmas. "This is for you" he said handing her the letter. Brenda looked at him curiously because it wasn't in his writing. It was familiar scrawl, but she couldn't place it. She opened it and read over it, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I need to go" she said. Brandon watched as she grabbed the letter tightly in her hands and threw her purse over her shoulder as she ran out the door. He stared blankly. What was going on?

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda ran through the rain towards Brandon and Dylan's apartment. She hoped he was there. The rain ran down her face, her tears mixing and her makeup was ruined, but she didn't care. She needed to see Dylan and talk to him before she left. If she decided to leave that is.

She ran up the steps and pressed the buzzer to the apartment. She prayed with everything in her that he was home so she could talk to him.

"What?" he snapped. Someone had interrupted his pity party and he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible. He didn't take into account the time or the weather.

"I love you too, always have and always will" Brenda said. Dylan froze. What was Brenda doing here and how could she say that after all he had done to her. He hadn't even been able to apologize to her or give her the letter. He buzzed her in and waited for her to come up. It was the longest three minutes of his life. As soon as she knocked on the door, Dylan threw it open. He took notice of her dripping wet clothes and hair and the makeup running down her face. He saw her puffy, red eyes and knew she had been crying. He winced as he realized he was the cause of her tears, again.

"What is this about Bren? You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me this afternoon" Dylan said sadly. Brenda stepped forward, not caring about the water dripping everywhere, and kissed Dylan soundly. Dylan set his hands on her waist to keep her balanced. As they pulled apart Brenda held up the letter, crushed in her hand and wet from the rain.

"I did baby, but then Brandon gave me this letter and I realized that I don't care. I will always love you" she said. Dylan smiled and suddenly thanked whatever god there was that she had somehow gotten that letter, the letter that he was never going to have the courage to give her.

"I love you" he said. Brenda smiled and wrapped her wet arms around Dylan's body, which wrapped his around her and held her to him tightly.

"I love you too. And I'm not going to London. I'm happy here" she said. Dylan kissed her once more and as they pulled away, she smiled wider. "And you are not a coward" she replied. Dylan smiled and pulled her in to the apartment, closing the door shut behind her.

For some reason, he had found a girl that, despite how many times he screwed up, she still loved him. He was thanking his lucky stars for Brenda Walsh.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so that was not where I was going with it, but oh well! Let me know what you thought! And don't forget to head to my friend and read her stuff!


End file.
